Haunted Bloodlines
by DemonVampire13
Summary: Alexia regretted going to the Opera Populaire. The Phantom was intriguing, but her classmates curdle her curiosity with petty words and actions. But when she sees the man in the mirror and hears his voice, is the Opera Ghost just a story?  Modern times
1. Act One Scene One

New story; hopefully, it'll finish unlike all the others i have going *sigh* Okay, disclaimer time. I am not lucky enough to be the owner of any form of rights to the Phantom of the Opera. I'm just a fan speaking her imagination. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!

**ACT ONE-START  
**Scene One

Alexia Christine Munroe didn't care for the regal designs of the Opera Populaire. She didn't care for the modern day uses. She didn't care how many times the chandelier of the auditorium was replaced. She cared only about its past… and the legendary ghost behind the disasters that lingered there. A disastrous history which, regrettably, the tour guide would not go into, no matter how many questions. So, she blared her music and made it look like she was somewhat interested by looking up from time to time.

She found herself regretting ever coming to Paris when her class took a quick lunch break. She silently cursed her parents, having convinced her to go on the week long field trip in the first place. It was an end of the year visit to Paris that the school had apparently been doing for... well, for a long time. She had been intrigued about visiting the opera house that was home to the Phantom of the Opera. She had always been intrigued about the legend, wondering if _he_ was real. But no matter how hard she tried, no information of the lake, hidden passages, or the Phantom himself came up.

Looking up from her sandwich, she sighed heavily and turned the volume up on her MP3 player. One of the jocks, Kevin Burkhart, had a black jacket around his shoulders. He ran around the room they were in, jumping in front of people in an attempt to scare them. He had a mask made out of notebook paper on his face.

"I am Le Fantôme De L'Opéra!" He cackled. "Beware, _cherie_. I'm a daaaangerous man!" He threw his make-shift cloak over the heads of classmates before running over to Alexia. "I will rape you in the night… and then steal you away when you wake." He hissed into her ear before cackling and running.

Alexia could only shiver in revulsion. The simple thought of Kevin speaking to her made her sick. He had been too close for her comfort, but she remained silent. Suddenly, a dark skinned brunette sitting next to her twin spoke up chidingly.

"You're an idiot, Kevin." She sighed, almost teasingly.

That comment made him halt and turn. "Huh, Elaine? Want to elaborate on that?" He sneered.

"Even if it's a legend, legends have some truth in them. What if Le Fantôme De L'Opéra was real? For all we know, his ghost is still here. And you, the idiot, are mocking… no, _insulting_ his namesake. His legacy!" She rolled her eyes. "If you end up getting hanged, it's not our fault." She started to sing dramatically and professionally.

_You must be always on your guard,  
__Or he will catch you with his magical lasso.  
__For those who speak of what they know,  
__Find to late that prudent silence is wise.  
__Kevin Burkhart, hold your tongue,  
__He will burn you with the heat of his eyes._

Kevin could only snort out a laugh. "Whatever. Ghosts don't exist, clone. But if you think that, maybe you should chase him away."

Elaine started to rise when her twin, Sara, grabbed her shoulder. "Calm, _mon cherie_. It's fine. Le Fantôme won't come." Everyone raised a brow. "Le Fantôme won't waste his time killing such an idiot. It'll be bad for his rep." People chuckled while Kevin turned red under the paper mask. "But Le Fantôme won't come for another reason. He won't come unless the pure bloodline of his unrequited lover, Christine Daae, is present. But that's a sliver of a chance plus no one has the last name here."

Alexia cleared her throat involuntarily. That was untrue. Daae had been her grandmother's maiden name. When she noticed everyone's eyes on her, a blush crawled into her ivory skin. "Um, my grandmother was a Daae, actually." She mumbled.

Sara chuckled. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. After all, the bloodline must be _pure_… meaning a virgin. Which you obviously aren't."

Alexia flinched at Sara's words.

Elaine picked up the insult. "We've all heard the stories. You sneak into graveyards and screw guys there. You're a fat, creepy, gothic who-"

"Come on, kids! Break's over!" The teacher called.

Everyone rose, but not before whispers scattered through the crowd, all about Alexia. The accused paused a moment before getting to her feet. The rumor was untrue but unstoppable. She had paid a visit to her grandmother's grave one day and had run into a guy. They got talking and left the graveyard together. A girl from school had seen and the rumor spread like wildfire, leaving an incurable scar. Alexia maxed the volume on her MP3 player and kept walking.

Movement caught her eye and she turned to Thomas Cook and Alice Giry, her only two friends. They could hear her music and silently took place by her side. They were dedicated friends who shared her silence and abuse from rumors. All three dressed in similar colors, so not to be 'part of the crowd'. They had been linked the moment Alexia arrived at their school six years ago after a move from the United States.

Alexia paused to glare at one of the mirrors that seemed to be stupidly placed in every other hall. Her frame seemed bigger than it was due to her overlarge hoodie and bulky combat boots. Cargo pants sheathed her long legs. Under her hoodie, she wore a grey tank top. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, loose locks falling to her face and neck. She grimaced for a moment, wanting the group to keep moving. The guide chose then to speak about the towering ceiling and the paintings adorning it. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Christine…_

Alexia jumped and looked at Alice. "What?"

Alice turned her sapphire orbs to Alexia's topaz ones. "I didn't say anything."

"Thomas?" Alexia turned to him. He shook his head silently.

Alexia was confused; Christine was her middle name and Thomas and Alice were the only people who called her that. No one else talked to her in school, let alone knew her middle name. Above all, she was blaring her music and yet she heard the voice as if all was silent. She looked in the mirror again and, for a moment, she saw a black clad man standing in her place. But in a blink of an eye, he vanished.

Her heart lurched. What was going on?

* * *

Alexia grabbed the curtains of the hotel room. Glancing at Paris one last time, she closed them and turned. Her white nightgown shifted as she walked to one of the bed's. One was occupied by another chaperone. Alice was propped up in the other bed, staring at her intently. The man in the mirror hadn't shown up since the opera house, but Alexia felt a lingering presence and heard intelligible whispers. It was bothering her as she slipped under the covers and towards Alice. Alice was a graduating senior, three years older than Alexia. It was obvious of their sister-like bond, Alice being the protective elder. Alexia sighed heavily and curled up.

_Christine… why…_

A deep shiver ran down her spine. The voice… was she going mad? Familiar, warm hands wrapped around her back and she was pulled into Alice's chest. Comforting words spoken in French were whispered into her ear. She turned up to look at Alice.

"I'm going insane…" She whispered.

"_Non_, _mon cherie_. You're fine, Christine." Alice crooned.

_Christine!_

Alexia gasped and jumped out of the bed. She struggled for breath as she curled up on the striped chair in the corner. Alice was by her side in moments, stroking her back tenderly. Alexia was handed two pills and a glass of water. 'Nyquil' was printed on the pills. Alexia forced them down her throat and took calming breaths. As the medicine kicked in, her eyelids started to fall. The voice had finally disappeared.

She didn't remember Alice putting her to bed.


	2. Act One Scene Two

Scene Two

The next morning, Alexia tried her best to cover up the dark circles under her eyes with no avail. She threw on her boots, a black pleated skirt, and ripped grey stockings followed by an off-white dress covered in black lace with lace sleeves. Alice insisted Alexia stay at the hotel, but the last thing she wanted to do was to be alone. They were going back to the Opera Populaire for a show. Feeling nervous was a terrible understatement.

Thomas met them in the lobby. He ran his eyes over Alexia before hugging her tightly. He seemed to be perfectly tuned to her, knowing her mood and what she needed. He patted her head before the teacher and the chaperone's showed up. Any form of PDA was 'out of the question'. She plugged herself into her MP3 player; maybe the loud music was giving the headaches. She shut herself down and followed after the crowd.

A few hours later, they were sitting at a café. Alexia sipped her cappuccino in silence. After awhile, Alice spoke up.

"Has it come back?" She asked, referring to the voice.

Alexia shook her head. "Really quiet. It just bothers me about last night."

"So you just heard it out of the blue after lunch?" Tomas asked quietly. She nodded. "Maybe it's Kevin messing with you or something."

"What's wrong, _Christine_?" Alexia nearly screamed at the sound of Kevin's voice. He cackled at her reaction and gave a high-five to his friend. She threw her fist back towards his stomach but he moved. He continued to cackle. "Is Le Fantôme calling to you, _cherie_?"

Alexia dug her fingers into her dress to hide the shake in her hands. Thomas watched her for a moment before standing. "Back off, Burkhart." He growled, towering over the 5'4" jock with his intimidating 6'5" height.

"Relax, Godzilla. I'm just joking." Kevin cackled in his exit.

"Bastard." Thomas grumbled, sitting back down. He reached over and rubbed Alexia's shoulder. "You okay? You're looking pale."

She nodded quickly, eyes squeezed tight. The chaperones' announced the group's leave and they all headed out. Her stomach churned the closer they got to the Opera Populaire. When they entered, she waited for the voice to speak to her. It didn't come and she breathed a sigh of relief. The legend of the Phantom was slowly going from intriguing to terrifying.

The guide from the other day met them and started the tour where he left off. Alice and Thomas stood by her side as they walked, keen eyes studying her. She forced an impassive look on her face as the group slowly made their way through the East Wing of the building.

The guide spoke. "This changing room was owned by the _prima donna's _throughout the ages. From La Carlotta to…"

Alexia dropped. Thomas's arms were around her in less than a second, pulling her up and setting her down on the steps leading to the changing room. People in the back of the group stared and gossiped. Alexia heard the word 'pregnant' more than once. A look from Thomas silenced them. A chaperone came over as the group continued on.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She hasn't been feeling to great. Probably heat exhaustion." Alice whispered worriedly. "Is it okay if we stay here until she feels better?"

The chaperone seemed biased before nodding. She handed three tickets to them and ran after the group. Alexia took a deep calming breath. Her vision was swimming and her stomach churned nervously. After a moment, she swallowed heavily. "I'm okay. Go on without me; I'll catch up."

Alice's eyes became wide with worry. "Are you sure? We can take you back to the hotel or-"

Thomas grabbed her shoulder. "Alright. We'll wait for you, Alexia."

After a moment, Alice and Thomas left her alone. She massaged her temples, tears pricking in her eyes. She felt weak and lost. Something was happening to her and she didn't know what. She silently prayed the voice and man in the mirror were figments of her imagination, caused by her grandmother's maiden name and the crazy story Sara told. But something told her it wasn't that simple.

"_Puzzling child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide…"_

Alexia heard the voice from behind. Involuntarily, she rose and turned to the door. No one was in the hall, and as far as she could tell, there were no cameras. Slowly, she turned the brass knob and slipped into the changing room. The room was covered in white sheets and cobwebs. She lifted some to see what they hid; vanities, a tiered candle holder, candelabras, empty picture frames, tables, chairs. A large sheet hung in the back of the room. Slowly, she moved towards it. Hand shaking, she pulled it off to reveal a mirror much larger than her. It was covered in a layer of dust and hard to see in.

"_Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside_."

She stared for a moment until she made out the shape of a man. She gave a small scream, jumping back. She covered her mouth and listened; no one came. The man stood patiently in the mirror's glass, staring intently at her. She turned around to find herself alone. Slowly, she walked back towards the mirror. She saw a sliver of light and reached for it. There was a small opening between the mirror and frame She pulled and it moved.

Suddenly, the man in the mirror and the sliver of light disappeared. The light in the room was non-existent now. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alexia pulled the mirror aside until she had room to slip into the damp, cobweb covered corridor. She closed the sliding mirror and saw the changing room through it. Turning, she felt along the slimy wall and made her way painstakingly down the corridor. She found stairs and made their way down them. Her footfall was silent as she headed farther down. Soon, torches cast the faintest of light in the corridor. She looked back to the almost abysmal black and kept going.

Fear was clawing at her stomach. There was a faint stench to the area she was in, which was not helping her nauseousness. Rats skittered along the walls and the cobblestone floors. She stopped when she came to a lake's edge, dark and swirling with mist. The torches kept going past the lake, making her curious. What should she do? She stared down at her clothes; the mini-dress fell to just above her knees. Embarrassed, she slipped her boots and skirt off. The dress and stockings could be replaced and she wasn't about to go skinny dipping. Slowly, she slipped into the water. The bottom was as slimy as the walls around her and the frigid water came up to her shoulders.

After a moment, she stopped. What was she doing? Alice and Thomas were probably waiting for her. She didn't even know what was waiting for her on the other side of the lake. She was being driven crazy, that's all there was to it. She turned in the water and started to head back to shore. But the voice stopped her.

"_My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind…"_

Swallowing hard, she turned and continued her journey. There were faces carved into the walls, gargoyle-like men with gaping mouths. Moss or algae hung from their lips and eyes. They frightened her, especially in the dim firelight. But she kept going. She needed to know what was at the end of the lake.

Finally, she ran into a iron wrought gate covered in algae that came from the ceiling. She couldn't see past the dark, musty velvet curtain behind it. With a deep breath, she dove underwater and felt for an opening. Nothing. She came back up and slipped her fingers through a gap in the gate. The curtain fell diagonally from the ceiling. She made her way to the right and moved it so she could get a glimpse behind it. She couldn't see much of anything. She saw half-melted candles, towering candelabras, and an organ. Faintly, she could hear the organ being played. It was a hypnotizing tone that made her body numb. The voice whispered a song to her.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.  
__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
__Let the dream begin,  
__Let your darkest side give in  
__To the power of the music that I write  
__The power of the music of the Night._

Her world seemed to vanish as her legs buckled and she collapsed into the icy water


	3. Act One Scene Three

Scene Three

When Alexia opened her eyes, she couldn't focus on her surroundings. She thought back to what had happened before she blacked out. She had gone searching in the caverns below the Opera Populaire… she had swum to a large gate and had heard music. She jolted into a sitting position. How long had she been unconscious? And where was she? What happened with Alice and Thomas? She stared down at the velvet, wine red sheets she was on. The pillows were propped up behind her. A bed? She couldn't see much past the lacy black curtains hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly, the curtains rose to reveal a bed in the shape of a bird… a phoenix by the look of it. Slowly, she slipped off the bed. She realized she was wearing a white satin robe over her damp, crinkled dress. Her stockings were folded on the floor.

Then the faint sound of a music box started to play. It was a melody she knew well, from the musical created around the Phantom's legend. The tune was Masquerade. She spotted a papier-mâché music box with a monkey on it sitting at the foot of the bed. She stared at it for a moment before sitting down and whispering different lines from the song, carrying the soft melody.

_Masquerade… Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
__Masquerade… Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.  
__Masquerade… Seething shadows breathing lies.  
__Masquerade… Look around there's another… mask… behind you…_

Alexia came to a stop, aware of another presence in the room. Her body started to shake, in fear of what or who it could be. Slowly, she rose and turned towards the doorway. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded a mile a minute.

It was the Phantom.

The right side of his face was covered by the famous white mask. His black hair was sleeked down against his scalp. A black robe sheathed his body. Under the robe, a white drawstring shirt and black pants tucked into boots adorned his pale body. His eyes were a shocking, hypnotic blue. He looked older than her, about in his early twenties. But she could only stare at him. He stared back expressionlessly.

"You are awake." His voice was deep and soft, but full of pain and worry. The voice that had been speaking to her the other day. "I was starting to worry."

"You're the voice…" She whispered. Fear gripped her stomach once again. "W-Where am I?" Why was she acting like that? Fear coursed uncontrollably through her veins

"Under the Opera Populaire. In my home. You are safe."

"Why did you bring me here?" She accused, trembling like a leaf.

"My name is unimportant. As for the latter, it is _you_ who came _here_. I found you floating in the water, unconscious." He took a step forward. "Please, relax."

"No! I-I-I… Get me out of here… I…" She slid down into the fetal position. "I'm going insane… this is all just a hallucination. It has to be."

The man came closer; she could hear his footsteps. It made her flinch. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. Suddenly, his hand was on her back, stroking her comfortingly. She let him touch her, feeling the worry emanating from him. She grabbed a shaky breath before speaking again.

"How long has it been?" She whispered.

"A few hours. You are probably hungry…"

She ignored him and shot to her feet. "What? Oh no, Alice and Thomas will-" Her world went on a tilt.

The Phantom was there in a moment, holding her steady. She felt his hands trembling like her body. Gently, he led her back to the bed and lay her down on it. He remained leaning over her, his face parallel to hers. She stared up at his eyes. They were full of remorse, nostalgia, and haunting pain.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

She watched the pain in his eyes grow. His eyes squeezed together as he moved away from the bed. "Let me get you something to eat first."

Alexia barely had the strength to nod.

Somehow, he managed to get a ham sandwich. Alexia swallowed it quickly, sating her stomach for the moment. She found the Phantom watching her sadly. She turned to him, brushing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. He watched her hand as it fell to her lap before looking at her face again.

"Are you the ghost? Of the Phantom?" She asked, her voice echoing for a moment.

He didn't answer, remaining silent and watchful.

"Why am I so interesting to you?" She whispered, afraid to disrupt the peaceful silence of the lair again.

"You look just like her." He whispered back, voice cracking when he said _her_. His eyes squeezed shut again.

Alexia didn't want to pry anymore, but she knew who he spoke of. Her ancestor and his unrequited lover, Christine Daae . "Can you please take me back?"

Angrily, he shot up from the chair he sat in, knocking it over. He pushed over an empty candelabrum with a loud crash. She flinched for a moment until he saw the sadness in his eyes. Slowly, he reached a gloved hand towards her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Still grasping her hand, he brought it to his face and ran the back of her hand across his mask. His mask was cold, as was his hand. A nearly invisible tear ran down his face. He sang quietly.

_Can't you turn away  
__from the garish light of day?  
__Can't you turn your thoughts  
__from cold unfeeling light?  
__Stay with me,  
__with the music of the Night._

Her eyes drooped and she fell into his arms.

* * *

Someone was shaking her hard, calling out her name. The voice was muffled and familiar. Was it the Phantom? No, it was a female's voice. Soft hands caressed her face and shook her again. Her senses started to become clearer, the voice intelligible. Her throat was dry and her response to the voice came out as an arid cough.

"Christine! _Mon cherie_!"

Alexia's eyes cracked open at the sound of Alice's voice. Sure enough, Alice was leaning over her in the middle of a hall in the Opera Populaire. She was laid out on the floor with a familiar black robe over her body. The sound of their school group started to filter towards her. Thomas stood not too far off, watching her worriedly. Alice's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh thank God!" She screamed, hugging Alexia tightly.

Alexia swallowed the dry lump in her throat. How had she ended up back at the opera house? And… what happened? She struggled to think back, coming up with blurs. She could only remember the voice. But was it all real? It couldn't have been. She was in Alice's arms, safe and sound. She wasn't soaked to the bone from the lake… a lake that she couldn't really remember. And yet, she could feel the pain emanating from the voice through the songs that echoed through her mind. Tears built in her eyes. Alice pulled away and looked. She stroked Alexia's pale cheek.

"_Mon cherie_, what's wrong?" She crooned, stroking Alexia's hair.

"Nothing." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

_Except that I may have encountered the Phantom of the Opera…_ She thought, keeping it to herself. Alice was a practical girl, all science and no myths. She wouldn't believe Alexia's story. Thomas, however, looked at Alexia knowingly. He knew something had happened and he wasn't going to pry. If she wanted him to know, she would say so.

But for now, they left to meet up with the group, leaving the black velvet robe on the floor.


	4. Act One Scene Four

Scene Four

Alexia stared out the window of the hotel room. She had been left behind while the others went on a tour of the Eiffel Tower. Not that she cared; she was exhausted and heights weren't exactly her cup of tea. The tone in Alice's voice when she had demanded Alexia to stay, however, bothered her. It was worried and almost panicky. Did Alice really think something was wrong with Alexia? It was possible; Alexia had gotten no sleep and kept hearing unintelligible whispers. She found herself staring out to Paris whenever possible. Granted, being on the first floor of the hotel didn't give her much of a view, but she still gazed out. She thought about what Alice had told her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the scene.

_Alice turned to look down the hall again. Where was Alexia? Had something happened? She cast a worried look in Thomas's direction. He gave a curt nod before whispering to a chaperone about a bathroom. The woman nodded and he set off back down the hall. Alice waited a few minutes that felt like an eternity. When Thomas returned, he looked anxious. He bent down so his mouth was next to her ear._

"_She's not there." He whispered._

_Alice felt fear bubble inside her. Something DID happen. And now, Alexia was missing. She looked towards some of the chaperones. She considered telling somebody for a moment. The group could look for her. But she denied the consideration after a second thought; the only people who cared were Thomas and herself. The others didn't care and the chaperones would only search so they wouldn't get sued. Maybe Alexia had just gone to the bathroom or back to the hotel. But she would've called if she did that._

"_We'll go check before the show starts, during intermission and after it's over." She hissed at Thomas. He nodded._

_The first two times they went back, the stairs in front of the changing room were empty. Alice started to panic, meaning she was fidgeting with her hair and biting her nails. She didn't pay attention to the performance and thought of Alexia. The moment the curtain was closed, Alice slipped out of the auditorium and towards the changing room. She was somewhat shocked to see that Alexia was actually there._

_But she was unconscious, lying on the ground with a black coat over her body. Her boots and skirt were next to her. Calling for help, Alice struggled to wake her up. Alexia's dress was crinkled and coarse, the feeling fabric gets after being soaked and air dried. Thomas was there in moments, crouching over Alexia and checking her vitals. After a moment, Alexia coughed._

"_Christine! Mon cherie!" Alice shook her shoulders._

_Alexia's eyes slowly opened._

Alexia leaned on the windowsill and sighed heavily. She wanted to remember what happened. And yet, nothing but the voice came from her memories. Had it all happened? Or did she just pass out from heat exhaustion?

Movement outside caught her eye. She looked and saw a black dog, built like a very large German Shepherd, sniffing about. Intrigued, she slid the window open and clicked her tongue at it. Its ears perked up then flattened as it continued to sniff. She made a kissing noise and it turned to her. Her breath caught in her throat.

The right side of its face, muzzle and neck was stark white. The eye was crystalline blue, a great contrast to the black of its fur and the gold hazel of its left eye. Scars lined its face, making it almost distorted. It stared at her for a moment before trotting in another direction. After a moment, it stopped and turned to look at her. With a small, deep bark, it sat on its haunches, eyes trained to hers. It barked again.

Intrigued, she turned and quickly dressed in her boots, hoodie, a striped black tank top, and cargo pants. She dragged a brush quickly through her hair and slipped out the window, closing it quietly. The dog rose and watched her approach. Once she was within arms reach, it turned and bolted. But it stopped when she didn't follow. It wanted her to. Glancing warily at the hotel, she ran after it.

It was some time before Alexia completely lost sight of the dog. She looked around desperately, all in vain when she couldn't spot it. She didn't recognize where she was, either. Pulling her hoodie closer, she started in the direction she came from. People would look at her from time to time, but disregard her a moment later. She swallowed hard, the anxiety of isolation bubbling uncomfortably in her throat.

Still exhausted, she sat down in an alley after ten minutes. She rubbed her temples vigorously. She needed comfort or something familiar. She grabbed the front of her hoodie and pressed it to her face. No matter how long it had been, it still smelled of the sweet cigars her father smoked. It comforted her like her father was there, holding her. But it wasn't enough. She was becoming scared; she was lost and, knowing little French, couldn't ask how to get back to the hotel. She found herself almost longing for the sound of the voice.

"Are you there?" She whispered, feeling stupid. But she could only hope he would hear her.

He did.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."_

She gave a small smile. Curling up into a ball, she whispered to him. "Was it all a dream? What happened the other day?"

_Have you forgotten your angel?_ He returned.

"I don't know… but I want to know." She closed her eyes and sang quietly, almost a melodious whisper.

_I remember there was mist  
__Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.  
__I saw torches all around  
__But a gate had blocked my path.  
__When I awoke, there was a man.  
__Who was that shape in the shadows?  
__Whose is the face in the mask?_

"Well, well. Seems we found a lost songbird."

Alexia blinked repeatedly to get out of her daze. She lifted her head to stare at three men standing around her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and got to her feet. Her eyes shot to the switchblades in their hands. She pressed her body against the wall, fear gripping her stomach. The voice had become silent.

"If you're looking for valuables, I don't have anything with me." She explained, voice shaking.

"Oh really? The man that spoke to her was a bulky redhead. His English was heavily accented. "I think you do have something…"

One of his partners, a stocky blonde, sneered. "Definitely, but you've gotta share, _cherie_."

The last was a brunette that remained silent.

Alexia paled. She found herself completely frozen, unable to move or speak. She had a clue as to what they wanted to do. And the worst part was that she wouldn't be able to stop them. She knew little to no self-defense, only to always go for the groin. But these men looked as if they'd just get pissed if she kicked them. _What should I do?_ She asked herself. She shivered as they got closer.

The voice spoke only one word. "_Run."_

That was all the initiative she needed. Pushing past the impassive brunette, she bolted down the sidewalk and away from the alley. Where was she supposed to go? A police station? That wouldn't do anything except draw unneeded attention. So she just ran down the sidewalk until she found a dead-end alley with a large dumpster and some trash cans. The end was dark and perfect to hide in. She ran back and hid behind the dumpster. She tried to breathe as quiet as possible, in case the men were still following. But the alley was quiet. She curled up and swallowed the lump in her throat. "What now?" She whispered hoarsely, trying to catch her breath.

The voice didn't answer.

After a few minutes, she got up and headed for the alley's exit. She pushed her hair out of her face and fixed the sleeve of her hoodie. Her next objective was to find someone who spoke English and could help her find the hotel. Nearby, a clock chimed ten times. She assumed seven hours at best until the group returned to the hotel.

That's what she assumed until the three men rounded the corner and spotted her.


	5. Act One Scene Five

Scene Five

Alexia couldn't run away in time. The redhead grabbed her hair as the blonde pulled out duct tape and put a strip over her mouth. Her body was shaking violently as they yanked her body farther into the alley and the darkness it encased. She struggled as much as her body would let her, but the blonde and redhead were strong and pulled her along with ease. The brunette stood at the mouth of the alley as a lookout. The other two threw her hard against the wall, making her see stars. Callused, uncaring hands ripped off her hoodie. The comforting smell of her father was gone and she screamed against the duct tape. She threw her fists and legs blindly, hoping to come in contact with something or make noise. Her foot came in contact with a shin.

Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall with her arms above her head. Her tank top was lifted up and she shivered in revulsion as something slimy trailed up her side. Someone was working on her belt while someone groped her chest. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, sobs muffled by the tape. Someone started to pull down her pants…

Suddenly, something hot and wet splattered against Alexia's cheek as someone screamed in agony. She was dropped unceremoniously to the ground as three objects fell nearby with a wet thud. Someone ripped the duct tape off her face just as a hot, sticky fluid touched her hand as a growing pool. There was another wet thud followed by snarling, the snapping of bones and the tearing of flesh. The sound and darkness left her vision to her imagination. She vomited everything that was in her stomach. The stench did nothing for her nerves.

Suddenly, she heard a pitiful whimper. The whimper of a dog. A dog nudged her with his nose, whining at her. Her eyes had adjusted and she made out the black dog from before. Something dripped from his shadow-like maw and she retched. The dog whined and licked the sticky substance off her cheek. Raising a shaky hand, she ran her fingers through the dog's soft fur. It moved into her lap and rested its head on her shoulders. Her resolve shattered in an instant. She wrapped her arms around the dog's thick neck and started to sob. She quivered like a leaf in a storm as the dog whined, almost comfortingly.

"_Forgive me, Christine._" The voice whispered, both in her head and right next to her.

Her trembling hand gripped a fistful of hair tightly. He was there. A leather gloved hand touched her shoulder like she was a delicate object. Slowly, she turned her face up to the man in shadow. The dog gave a small bark and nuzzled the man's free hand. She made out the white mask contrasting with the shadows. But she wasn't afraid, not even when he pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. She didn't recoil but clung to him like a lost child.

"I came too late." He whispered. "Please forgive me."

"No." He stiffened in her grasp. "You came in the nick of time. Thank you." She buried her face in his chest.

"What's going on down here?" Someone called.

The man and the dog disappeared in a swoop of his cloak. Alexia got to her feet shakily and tried to fix her pants with trembling fingers. Suddenly, a bright light shone on her from nearby; a flashlight held by a police officer. Alexia and the thugs were illuminated. She let out a shrill scream at the sight of the mutilated bodies that had just been her attackers. She pressed herself against the wall, retching and close to hyperventilating. The police officer, after a moment of shock, spoke into his radio before coaxing her away from the bodies. She didn't bother grabbing her hoodie, the scent and fabric ruined with blood.

* * *

Alexia looked up as her father and mother entered the police station. She had showered but couldn't get rid of the feeling of sticky blood caked on her face. After some easy questions, she had sat in the lobby, curled up in a chair, until her parents could arrive from Versailles. Her mother seemed sober for once and her father met her gaze worriedly. The police officer that sat with her stood.

"Thanks for coming all this way. I've discussed it with the chaperones of her trip and she has all of her things. With your permission, she will return home." She explained.

"If it'll do her any good, then we will." Her mother snapped.

"Good. Will you be alright, sweetie?" The officer asked.

Alexia could only nod. The whole time, the voice had been singing calmingly to her. She was in a dazed state at that point and couldn't focus on speech. She blinked to clear her head as her father crouched in front of her. He patted her knee comfortingly.

"Do you want to come home or finish the trip?" He asked her kindly.

Her eyes widened. Leave Paris? That meant leaving the voice… leaving the Phantom. Could she do that to him? She bit her lip. "I have to ask _him_." She whispered, nearly silent.

"Ask who, Lexi? Did you meet someone from school?"

She shook her head. "No," She continued to talk in hushed, almost melodious whispers. "Dad, I've been there. To his world of beautiful night. To a world where his voice is always there, talking and leading… so closely watching… with his music… his music…"

"Who was it, Lexi? You aren't making any sense." The tone in her father's voice was skeptical. The look in his eyes spoke his opinion; his daughter was stressed to the point of insanity.

Her eyes glazed over in memory. After a moment of contemplation, she sang quietly, in the same hushed whispers she did before. Her body became numb to everything around her as she sang; she was suddenly alone, singing into the darkness where the Phantom hid. Her father looked over his shoulder at his wife pleadingly. But she only watched her daughter with growing fury in her eyes.

_But his voice filled my spirit  
__With a strange, sweet sound.  
__In that night  
__There was music in my mind.  
__And through music  
__My soul began to soar!_

The officer exchanged glances with her father worriedly. They turned to Alexia as she continued.

_Yet in his eyes  
__All the sadness of the world.  
__Those pleading eyes  
__That both threaten  
__And ad-_

Her mother stepped forward and slapped Alexia clean across the face. The officer tensed but stopped when Alexia's father raised his hand. Alexia did nothing but face away from both her parents. She closed her eyes. "He wants me to stay." She lied. The voice of the Phantom was silent.

"This isn't _his_ choice to make." Her mother snapped. "We're leaving and when we get back home, you're going to therapy and then, we're moving. Your social denial has driven you insane. A new school, new friends, and you'll feel better."

Alexia stared at the door and glanced at her mother. Being in a police station, her mother was being relatively tame. She gauged how long it would take her to get to the door and down the street before she was caught. She could go hide in the opera house; it was just around the corner. Her week-worth student pass still hung from her neck. "Will you welcome me, masked man?" She whispered to thin air. But he answered with a hypnotic question of his own.

_Do you turn your face away from the garish light of day? Do you turn your thoughts from cold unfeeling light?_

She swallowed hard. "Yes," She whispered.

"_Then come to me, come to your angel."_ He urged.

Alexia got to her feet and walked towards the doors. Her mother followed close behind as her father finished talking to the officer. As calmly as possible, Alexia approached her parents' car. When her mother started to climb in, Alexia turned on her heel and started to sprint down the street. No one was there to stare at or stop her. She had a clear run for the opera house. Behind her, the officer and her parents' were calling out her name. But she ignored them.

She urged herself on by thinking of the Phantom. Though she couldn't remember his face, she remembered his words and his touch. Newfound strength got her up the steps of the Opera Populaire and through security inconspicuously.

She turned to the hall where she had collapsed in. The door leading to the changing room was ajar, as if welcoming her. Soundlessly, she stepped in and over to the covered mirror. Lifting the sheet, she pulled the mirror door aside.

Stepping into the torch lit corridor, she descended into the Phantom's Lair.


	6. Act One Scene Six

Scene Six

Alexia walked down the vaguely familiar, winding corridors. As she approached the lake, she spotted the Phantom. He stood near a gondola-like boat that floated on the lake's surface. Her eyelids were starting to become heavy, exhaustion from her day taking over. Sensing this, the Phantom took her hand and helped her onto the boat. The cushions on the boat's floor were comfy. She settled down as he calmly made his way across the lake. She found herself staring up at him and his angry blue eyes. She gingerly touched the cheek that her mother had struck. The flesh was tender and would probably bruise. She looked up at him again and absorbed every detail; his hypnotic, electrifying azure eyes, the strong set of his jaw, the glowing white of his mask. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

As they approached a vaguely familiar cave, the iron gate rose, dripping cold water down on them. Loyally, the black dog was sitting on its haunches by a candelabra. Even as the Phantom helped Alexia out of the boat, it was motionless. Then, the Phantom turned to the dog and its ears perked up immediately. He crouched down to its eye level.

"Come here, Luna." He crooned.

The dog responded immediately, rushing forward into the Phantom's arms. Caressing her fur, the Phantom glanced at Alexia. She was looking at the tables on the landing, curiously examining the scrolls, books, sheet music, pictures, and the old diorama of the auditorium and chandelier. She gently touched the small figure of Christine before looking through the objects again. She recognized the shapes of mirrors hiding under grey sheets. A tassel from one of the hanging red fabrics brushed the top of her head. She was brought out of her daze when Luna bumped her head against Alexia's hand. The dog looked towards the Phantom, who looked away.

"So much has happened in these past three days." She stated, earning a nod in response. "But, we don't even know each other's names. I'm Alexia Christine Munroe. Pleased to meet you." She gave a small curtsey.

He stared at her for a few moments, giving a lingering pause. "I am Erik. However, I find my name unimportant." Sadness sank into his eyes but was gone in a flash. "You must be tired. You should rest."

She gave a heartfelt smile. "Erik…" She gave him a gentle, warm hug. "Thank you for saving me, Erik… my Phantom." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before running to the bedroom, Luna following not too far behind.

A few hours later, the Phantom walked into the bedroom. Luna was curled up on the floor next to the bed. Behind the curtains, Alexia was cocooned in the velvet sheets. Erik slowly lifted the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was like mocha, tousled on the pillows. Reaching over, he stroked her soft cheek. Giving the faintest of smiles, he pulled his hand back.

With an incoherent mumble, she rolled over to as if to face him. Her hand reached out and touched his, causing him to pause mid-rise. He sat back down when he realized her hand was trembling. A nightmare was haunting her, clear through the distraught look on her face.

"Don't go." She mumbled, gripping his hand. "Please."

After a moment, he answered. "If that is what you wish, I will stay here." He made his way onto the bed to lay next to her. A nearly invisible blush crawled into his cheeks as he settled.

A faint smile played at her lips. Immediately, she curled against his body, clutching his shirt in a loose fist. He started to hum and soon, her body and grip became lax. He found himself content with stroking her hair as she slept.

* * *

Alexia woke up the next morning to the sound of an organ playing. Slowly, she rolled over in the bed and came nose-to-nose with Luna. The dog licked Alexia's face in greeting. She reached out and vigorously rubbed the top of Luna's head. Rising in volume, the organ music continued to play. Slowly, Alexia got out of the bed and stepped out of the room. The lit candelabras cast and eerie yet calming glow around the cave and across the lake's surface.

Sitting at the organ was the Phantom… Erik. He kept playing, unaware of her presence. On a small shelf near the organ lay his mask, which cast an peculiar glow in the candle light. Alexia stopped breathing for a moment. The Phantom's mask was off! Were the legends about him true? Was he truly deformed under the mask? Curiosity overwhelmed willpower and she found herself tiptoeing towards him. Once he was within arms reach, her body froze.

Luna barked and trotted up to Erik's left side. He stopped playing to stroke her lovingly. His face looked normal, but she was unsure. Suddenly, he stiffened and looked at Alexia out of the corner of his eye. He shot up out of his chair, hand covering the right side of his face. He backed away from her, shock and fear clear in his visible eye. "A-Alexia." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped calmly towards him. He continued to back up until a wall blocked his path. She stopped and raised her hand towards him. In her grasp was the mask, cold to the touch. Her topaz eyes stared calmly into his azure one. Neither of them moved. Eventually, he reached for his mask. Before he could take it, she touched his right wrist tenderly.

"It's alright. I _want_ to see your face." She crooned, smiling softly.

He didn't respond. Quick and silent like a shadow, he pulled aside a drape not too far away. It hid a tunnel. "It will lead you to the back alleys of the opera house." He whispered before standing near her.

"I won't run, Erik. I'll never care what you look like. I'll just care who you are in here." She touched his chest, feeling his faint heartbeat. Her hand grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his face.

The mask clattered to the floor.

* * *

Alexia jolted awake. Instead of velvet sheets, she found herself cocooned in blue cotton ones. Glow-in-the-dark stars and planets were stuck to the ceiling above her. A gentle breeze wafted through the room, a tree branch scratching against a window. Lavender and vanilla incense was burning from a small table. Reality TV sounded from downstairs.

She was home in Versailles.

How had she ended up home? She recalled running to the Opera Populaire… being with the Phantom… when she had woken up, his mask was off… she moved his hand away from his face… Without thought, a piercing shriek flew from her throat. Her father ran into her room, pulling her into a tight embrace. He smelled of a fresh cigar and she pressed her face into his chest to inhale the scent. It comforted her from the memory of the distorted face.

The flesh had been a bright, searing red. Multiple, tumor-like bumps rose from the skin, some the size of a golf-ball. Rotting skin like a huge burn stretched down from his eyebrow to his jaw line. Missing skin revealed his cheekbone and part of his mouth. The bone, being exposed to air so unnaturally, was yellowed and twisted. The skin under his eye dragged down to reveal the muscles and nerves on his eyelids. She clung to her father like a child, trying to forget the monstrous flesh.

Realization hit her. That train of thought, the fear that she had experienced was the same fear that the Phantom had seen for centuries. People had hounded him down as a monster because of his deformity. The Phantom… Erik just wanted someone to love who he was, not what he looked like. He had hoped Alexia was that person… and she feared him and ran, just as the others did. She had hurt him. She remembered the tear running down his face as she screamed and bolted out of the cave, only to faint from the day's trauma halfway.

Shivering once, she broke down into loud sobs. Her father's arms held her tighter. "It's alright sweetie. It's okay. You're home now… you're safe."

If anything, her father's words made Alexia's guilt grow and her tears fall faster.

**ACT ONE-END  
**


	7. Act Two Scene One

**ACT TWO - START**

Scene One

A year and a half had passed. Alexia and her parents had moved from Versailles to Paris. The first few months at their new home had been torture, twisted nightmares about the Phantom haunting her every night. Her nighttime screams had become ignored by her father after sometime. Her mother, however, had gone so far as to soundproof her entire room. True to her word, her mother hired a private therapist for Alexia. After months in therapy, Alexia soon found her memories forced behind a delicate, mental shield. She lied to her mother and her therapist, convincing them that she truly believed that she just had an overactive imagination, that the Phantom was just a joke. But in her mind, she new it hadn't been a dream or a joke. The simple mention of the Phantom, after all, broke her shields like glass.

However, after a year, she was enrolled in a new school. It was a proper and pristine private academy, with a gated entrance and uncomfortable uniforms. she made friends almost immediately with a few girls and even got a few boyfriends. Her shields had gotten better over time and she felt triumphant that she could graduate without a hitch or mental breakdown.

One day, however, her resolve was swayed.

It was homeroom and the announcements were on. "The Junior class will be having a field trip on Friday. Permission slips will be passed out in homeroom. The class will be attending a show at the Opera Populaire followed by a Masquerade costume dance…"

Alexia felt dizzy. The Opera Populaire was the last place she wanted to go. Sure, her shields were like stronger than before, but it was still hard to think of _him_. One of her classmates started to pass out a blue piece of paper. When one touched her desk, she grimaced and looked down. Her hands trembled as she read the name of the play they would be attending.

_Le Fant__ô__me De L'Op__é__ra.

* * *

_

The moment she got home, the permission slip was placed off to the side. "Out of sight, out of mind." Alexia mumbled to herself.

She shed her jacket, shoes, and vest before sinking into a plush armchair and kicking her feet onto the ottoman. A heavy sigh slipped from her lips. She took a few deep breaths as her mind drifted back to the opera house. The darkness of the hidden corridors... the white of the Phantom's mask... his soft, pain filled voice... he was about to take his mask off... She was brought back into reality by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey howdy hey. Where's _mon cherie_?"

"In here, Remy." She called out.

In walked in her boyfriend, Remy. His auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His warm brown eyes were framed with glasses. His hands were hidden behind his still-uniformed back. She smiled as he pecked her once on the forehead.

"Hey." They greeted at the same time.

"I've got something for you." He continued.

He pulled out a class ring on a chain. Before she could say anything, he fastened it around her neck. She ran her fingers over the gold, then the topaz and smiled; her eye color. Engraved on the inside were their initials. She blushed as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Hey, are you going to the show?" He asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

Her heart lurched. "A-Are you?" She asked.

"Probably. My parents force me to attend these things. Good for college or… some…" He stared at her for a moment. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah." She lied, looking away. "I-I don't know if I'm going. Maybe."

"I hope to see you there." He chuckled, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I have to go. _Au revoir, mon cherie_."

The door signaled his leave. She pulled on her hair, braiding it nervously. She hated keeping secrets from Remy, but she felt that he would just laugh if she told him what had happened. Who would believe her? She stopped braiding her hair and leaned back into the chair. She brought her legs up to her chest and leaned her chin on her knees.

That night, her nightmares returned with a vengeance. The Phantom was there, every detail of the right side of his face exaggerated. In the grasp of his Punjab lasso was Remy. As he slowly lost air, the Phantom pulled a dagger out and started to carve into Remy's chest. Her unmoving body became covered in blood as the carving turned into words. It was her name. Then she was in the alley with the gore of her attackers splashed on the cobble. In place of her attackers, however, were Remy, Alice, and Thomas. Erik stood above it, skull-hilt-rapier covered in crimson. He had written her name with their blood as he wailed _"WHY?"_. When she finally opened her eyes, her face was soaked with sweat and tears.

The rest of the week flew by. Alexia's nightmares hit her hard every night, her screams making her close to losing her voice. Her homeroom teacher hounded her for the permission slip but Alexia vowed not to turn it in. She never wanted to go back to the Opera Populaire.

On Friday, her mother slammed something on the table during breakfast. The force rattled the silverware and brought all attention to her. "What is this?" She asked accusingly, revealing the permission slip from under her hand.

Alexia looked away. "A permission slip." She stated.

"Correct. And why wasn't it handed to me when you got it on Monday?" When Alexia didn't reply, her cheek stung with the slap that was delivered. "You will answer me when I ask you a question! And because you seem so _enthused_, I took the liberty of faxing it to your teacher yesterday."

"No!" Alexia groaned. "What about all the therapy? What about what happened before?" She suddenly hollered, getting to her feet.

Another slap rang across her cheek. "Do **not** use that tone with me, understand? And what happened before was nothing but a damn dream you came up with. It was a story!"

Alexia became silent.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, get dressed. You'll be late for school."


	8. Act Two Scene Two

Scene Two

The Opera Populaire hadn't changed much. If anything, security was higher. Even so, Alexia felt uneasiness creep through her as her class entered the theater. Remy's hand held hers comfortingly as they settled into their seats. In case of an unexpected exit, Alexia demanded she and Remy switch so she was at the end of the row. He complied and once the lights dimmed, she nestled her head against his shoulder. His arm went around her.

Alexia's French had improved little over the years and she picked out a few words during the show. As Raoul sang '_Little Lotte_', Remy squeezed her shoulder. She smiled until the Phantom's voice rang through the theater. She faintly realized the actor's voice was nothing compared to the real Phantom's. The actor was a good singer, but he lacked the hypnotically sweet tone that Erik had, a tone that hung on every word he spoke. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably during '_Music of the Night'_. She believed herself able to get through the show without a hitch.

However, she found herself bolting out of the theater when Christine tore off the Phantom's mask.

She didn't realize where she had ran to until the show's music didn't reach her. Her shield was gone, her memories flooded her mind. Her knees buckled and she curled up on the floor as the Phantom from her memories sang and spoke to her. She shook her head vigorously; she had to clear her head. Remy was probably searching for her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she got to her feet and looked around. Her eyes became trained on the familiar door in front of her; the _prima donna's _changing room.

Slowly and almost unconsciously, she reached out to touch the brass knob. She remembered the cobwebs and ghastly sheets covering the mirrors, the vanities… the history. She gripped the knob but stopped herself short of opening it. Was the Phantom still lingering behind the mirror? Cringing, she backed away from the door.

"Alexia?"

Her body froze as Remy turned the corner. He had called her but so had someone else. She squeezed her eyes closed and massaged her temples. With a small sigh of relief when no voice returned, she sank back down to the floor. Remy crouched down next to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with you, huh? You're acting a little weird, _cherie_."

Something popped in her wrist as she quickly curled her hand into a fist. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She grumbled.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. He was serious. "Try me." He urged. Once she had told him everything that had happened, he sighed. "Wow. That's some imagination."

Angered, she shot to her feet. "I knew it! You don't believe me." She grumbled.

He grabbed her wrist. "Hey chill. I'm sorry okay? I didn't realize you were being serious. I mean, c'mon. The Phantom of the Opera kidnapped you? Who comes up with crap like that except rabid fan girls."

"You aren't helping your case." She jerked out of his grasp. "Just… ugh, just leave me alone."

As she stormed off into the main lobby, she listened for Remy. He hadn't followed. No one, not even security guards, were in the lobby. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against the railing of the massive staircase. Faintly, she heard the play echoing through the opera house. The song was one she knew by heart.

_I gave you my music,_

_Made your song take wing._

_And now, how you've repaid me,_

_Denied me and betrayed me._

Guilt gripped her stomach. Is that how the real Erik felt when Christine and Alexia left? She ran a hand through her hair as mumbled to herself. "Oh, Erik." She whispered. "I didn't _want_ to hurt you." The following words from the show chilled her to the bone.

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

A shiver wracked her body. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Soon after, the audience started to file out for intermission. Her classmates were mingling near the candy counter. She didn't see Remy anywhere. However, she couldn't help but notice a towering guy out of the corner of her eye. He was talking to an older teenage girl.

"Aleixa?" Somebody spoke her name from the crowd. The young woman talking to the tall guy spun around in a blur of dark colors. "Christine! _Mon cherie_!"

Suddenly, the woman's tan arms were holding her in a tight embrace. Familiar waves of auburn-gold hair tickled her face as she was hugged. "Alice?" Alexia's voice was muffled by the other girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here!" Alice's sapphire eyes were alight with joy.

Suddenly, Thomas appeared with his usual silence by Alice's side. His blonde hair had been dyed black, his eyes still moss green. He stared in surprise at Alexia before pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, relishing the joy coursing through her. He smelled of Axe and the leather from his jacket, a familiar and comforting scent. She looked up at him.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked, a brilliant smile on her face.

"We're here on a college trip." Alice explained. "We liked the trip so much last time that-" She cut herself off and glanced away.

Alexia pulled away from Thomas. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"What happened? The move was so sudden and you didn't ever contact us." Thomas prodded.

"Mom took my cell phone and I didn't think to write down your numbers." Alexia stated.

"That's beside the point." Alice grabbed her shoulders and made Alexia face her. "The fact of the matter is that something happened last year that you aren't telling us."

"Alexia! There you are!"

Alexia found herself cringing at the sound of Remy's voice. Alice and Thomas stared as he approached. Alice was shocked as Remy pulled Alexia out of her grasp and into his own. He stared at Thomas and Alice with furrowed brows. Alexia looked away.

"Who're they?" He asked, almost accusingly.

"My friends from Versailles, Alice and Thomas. Guys, this is Remy-"

"Her _boyfriend_." He interrupted, pulling her closer while glaring at Thomas. Thomas raised his brows at the 'threat' the shorter man tried to present. "C'mon. Intermission's almost over."

Alexia waved over her shoulder as Remy dragged her off. Instead of waving back, they pulled on their shirt collars as they craned their necks. She nodded, imitating them. It was an old signal that they had made; using it meant to meet somewhere in ten minutes. Alice pointed at the ground. She nodded again. Ten minutes and they would reunite in the main lobby. She soon lost sight of them in the crowd.

"I don't like him." Alice snarled, eyes glaring at where Remy had disappeared to. She leaned against Thomas. "I want to rip his throat out already." She added seriously, baring custom vampire fangs with a hiss.

Thomas chuckled, hugging her as he mussed her hair. "My thoughts exactly. Well, maybe not the throat part, but I definitely don't like him."

In the theater, Alexia settle back into her seat. When Remy's arm went around her, a chill shot down her spine… like someone was watching her. High above, in the catwalks, a black clad man stared at Alexia and Remy. His gloved hands curled into fists as he disappeared.


	9. Act Two Scene Three

Scene Three

Ten minutes later, Alexia whispered an excuse to Remy before leaving. Once out of the theater, she bolted for the main lobby. Alice and Thomas were waiting there on the staircase. They rose as she entered the lobby and they were hugging again. The three sat down and started to talk. They would laugh and talk about school but Alexia could tell something was on their minds. It was as if they were afraid of asking her a question. She flinched when the show-Phantom's voice echoed from the theater. That seemed to be their incentive.

"Alexia?" Alice looked at Thomas nervously. "Please. You're killing us right now. You aren't acting like yourself, like you're hiding something. C'mon, tell us what's up."

"I…" Alexia looked towards a dark hallway, sensing eyes on her. "I-I'm not hiding anything." She lied lamely, focusing on the shadows.

"Christine." Thomas touched her shoulder. The name and pain in his voice made her shiver. She whirled around to face him. "What aren't you telling us?"

"What happened before we found you outside the changing room? Before you moved?"

Their eyes were full of determination and worry. Alexia sighed heavily. Would they believe her or ignore her like Remy? Thomas always believed her, no matter what. But what about Alice? Meg Giry was her great-great grandmother and Meg's experiences with the 'Opera Ghost' were passed down through the generations. But Alice gave off the impression that she didn't believe the stories. They were both Alexia's friends; they had to listen.

She told them everything.

When she finished, Alice was staring off into space, dumbstruck. Thomas was blinking rapidly, mouth twitching as he tried to think of something to say. Alexia kept her eyes in the shadows. Something or someone was moving among them. She looked back at her friends as Alice sighed heavily. "My God." She whispered.

"This whole time…" Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. "All this happened and you didn't tell anyone."

Alice turned to her, crying out, "Why didn't you say anything, Alexia? This isn't exactly something you keep to yourself! Dammit, Alexia, what if he hurt you?"

"But he didn't." Alexia looked back to the shadows. "He was so kind to me. He saved me twice and I-" She squeezed her eyes shut, tears beading her lashes. "I hurt him, Alice. I never should've ran away."

"Why are you blaming him? He-"

"Alice, he hates me! He hasn't spoken to me at all today!" Alexia pressed her face into her hands. "Not one word, not one note. He hates me and he has every reason to."

Before Alice or Thomas could say something, the crowd from the theater started to file out. Alexia quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Pulling out her cell phone, she got Alice and Thomas' numbers before heading off in search of Remy.

* * *

An hour later, the school group stopped for lunch. Having two hours before the Masquerade dance, the chaperones decided to stop at a garden. The garden had flowers galore, a huge pond with lilies and willows, and a hedge maze. Alexia planned on heading into the hedge maze after lunch to avoid crowds. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Remy. He didn't seem to get the message, sitting near her and running his fingers through her hair. It was distracting her, even as she searched the area for something to get away from people, inevitably choosing the maze as her last resort.

"Look! A dog!" Someone cried out. Alexia immediately looked up from her sandwich. "She's so pretty!"

"Leave it alone!" A chaperone snapped. "It might be rabid; look at the scars."

Alexia dropped her sandwich. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black blur shoot into the hedge maze. Tossing her chips at Remy, she got to her feet. Without thinking, she ran into the maze. Flowers and roses were twined in the hedge around wooden arrows leading to the exit. Couples were hiding in dead ends and corners, oblivious to Alexia's sprint through the maze. After a few twists and turns, she spotted the dog. It turned to her with its wise blue and gold-hazel eyes. She smiled at recognition; the right side of the dog's face was stark white.

"Luna!" Alexia whispered, crouching down.

The moment she crouched, the dog barreled towards her and into her arms. Alexia hugged Luna tightly as the dog licked her face lovingly. She ran her fingers through the silk fur and felt at peace. Tears pricked her eyes.

"I knew it was you, Luna." She whispered. She pulled away to look into the dog's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Barking once, Luna licked Alexia's cheek before stepping back and crouching playfully. As Alexia got to her feet, Luna turned away and ran into the maze. She rounded a corner, barking as if to tell Alexia to follow. Smiling, Alexia ran after her.

Luna seemed to lead her deeper into the maze. The farther they got, the less amount of people were seen. Soon, they were the only ones around.

She felt strangely at peace, laying on the ground with Luna curled up next to her. The dog seemed to be grinning as the sunlight warmed them. Alexia smiled back. This felt normal, being with Luna... something she needed to do. Nothing was bothering her, as if the dog were taking all her dark thoughts and leaving her in a euphoric haze. Alexia sat up and pet Luna's head lovingly. Her cell phone went off suddenly, making her jump. She pulled it out and answered.

"_Where are you? This maze is so frickin' annoying._" Remy growled in greeting. Alexia grimaced, feeling her former depression sinking back in.

"I'm in pretty deep. The marker for the center is pretty close." She looked up at the flag pole that marked the center.

"_I'll meet you there._" He hung up.

Closing her phone, she got to her feet. Luna barked and started to run again. Alexia smiled and chased after her. They both raced to the center. Luna, being more agile, won the race and patiently waited near the turn that led into the middle. Alexia laughed as she came up. Suddenly, Luna's head swiveled. She barked once, running into the center. Worried, Alexia stopped, staring at the shadows the sunlight cast on the hedges. Luna was sitting in front of a man.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" The man asked.

Alexia gasped and stumbled backwards, haze vanishing instantly. Erik. It was Erik. Joy, fear, and worry shot through her… would he be upset if he saw her? Overjoyed? Angry? She didn't want to hide from him… Hands shaking, she stepped towards the entrance to the center. A twig snapped under her foot, making her pause as Erik rose. She clenched her hands and started to sing quietly.

_Angel or demon? Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is it there staring?_

She could see him tense up. Slowly, she stepped into the sunlight, face turned away. With a deep breath, she turned to the center. She felt sadness course through her when only Luna stood next to the flag pole. She sighed heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remy asked, grabbing her arm.

A scream flew from her mouth at his touch. She turned on her heel to face him, slamming her palm against his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He chuckled as she slapped him again.

"Jerk." She grumbled, turning to Luna.

With a deep bark, Luna stepped forward. Her lips curled up over her gums, ears flattening. A defensive growl rippled from her throat. Saliva dripped from her glistening teeth. Her hackles raised and her growl became a snarl as Remy stepped in front of Alexia. Alexia became frozen in fear as Remy pulled a switchblade from his jacket. He held it in a defensive manner. Memories came to her head and she remembered her attackers. She backed away from him, eyes wide with fear. Luna sensed her terror and barked viciously at Remy.

"Get outta here. I'll deal with the rabid mutt." He ordered.

Alexia felt shock course through her, breaking through her distress. She found herself running in between Remy's blade and Luna as the knife was being swung.


	10. Act Two Scene Four

Scene Four

Alexia couldn't ignore the knife forever. She had to face it; there was blood and quite a lot of it. Remy had run away before she could stop him. Luna could only whine and lick Alexia's cheek. She wanted to reassure Luna by petting her but she had to keep pressure on the wound. That's what they did on the crime shows, right? She looked up at the violet-gray sky. Of course; on top of it all, it was raining.

Alexia cast a glance at the silver blade dug into her arm. Her lunch came up and she couldn't stop it.

She needed to move away... needed to hide. Grabbing the hedge, she pulled herself to her feet and staggered into a dead-end corner. Her legs gave out and she slid down to the ground. Remy had stabbed her. And then he ran. She swore before grabbing the handle. Pain shot through her arm and she groaned. Luna whined again as Alexia pulled out her cell phone. She had gotten a text from Alice.

_We c ur school at garden. R u in hedge maze?_

Slowly, she texted a reply. It was a recent text. Hopefully, they were still in the garden.

_Yes but im hurt._

She snapped her phone shut and leaned into the hedge. She winced and glanced at Luna, who was licking the blood running down her arm. She touched Luna with her good hand, stroking her neck. The dog raised her eyes to Alexia's. Without reason, Luna ran off, speed taking her out of sight within moments. Alexia shivered from the rain and fear. She didn't want to be alone. She closed her eyes, stroking her cell phone. Suddenly, it went off. Eyes still closed, she answered it.

"Where?" Alice demanded, voice serious.

"Near the center."

There was a pause and whispers from the other end. "-dog… Go away… Thomas, get…"

Alexia smiled. Luna was helping... "Alice! Follow the dog!" She ordered.

"What? Why the hell-" She cut herself off. "Alright. I'm trusting it."

Alexia flicked her phone closed and slipped it back into her pocket. She reached over and pressed down on the wound again. She was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. God, she prayed Remy hadn't hit an artery or vein. Tears pricked in her eyes. Was she going to die here? In the maze? Alone? She couldn't die, not yet. She needed to apologize to Erik. She needed to see him again. Her heart ached for his voice.

"Erik, I'm sorry!" She screamed. Her voice was drowned out by thunder. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'M SORRY! DAMMIT!"

Self-hate and anger pulsed through her. None of this would have happened if she wasn't scared and selfish. Without any thought, she grabbed the switchblade and dragged it down her arm. She let out a long scream. She screamed for the pain. Her mistakes. Her guilt. She screamed for Erik and the betrayal she gave him. She was a disgusting beast, no better than the snobs that she hated. No better than the people that condemned Erik in the past... no better than Christine...

Familiar gloved hands grabbed her wrist.

"Stop this, Alexia. Please." Erik whispered.

His voice jolted her out of her blind rage and her fingers unfurled from the handle. Slowly, he pulled her hand away and held it in her lap. She glanced down at her trembling, blood soaked hand in his gloved one. He was there. Right in front of her. She started to apologize incoherently, body shaking. Erik pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. Then, he pulled the blade from her arm and dropped it to the ground, wincing when she groaned in obvious pain. But that wasn't what was on her mind. She ashamedly avoided looking at his face. Was he still mad? She absentmindedly grimaced at the multiple scars covering her forearms. Caused by her own hands... Closing her eyes, she leaned against his shoulder. His body tensed in obvious surprise.

"Why are you here?" She whispered into his cloak. He tensed again. "I thought you hated me after what I did."

His arms went around her gently, as if she were a fragile item he was afraid he might break. "Why would you think of something as folly as that?" He asked.

"It's just something I assumed. When Christine did it…" He flinched at her name. "Did you hate her too?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes. For a time, I did hate her. She feared my face. She left with the Vicomte instead of being mine. But you juast ran. It hurt me, yes, but I don't hate you for it."

She gave a lame laugh. "You're a bad liar." She pulled away from him to lean against the hedge wall again. "You hate me just as much as I hate myself. Look, it's okay; don't think you have to lie to me."

"Alexia, I'm not-"

"I'm sorry! I never should've done it. None of this would've happened. I wouldn't have hurt you so much! I-I... wouldn't have had nightmares about you and my mom wouldn't have-"

She was silenced by the gentle brush of his lips on hers.

He pulled away just as quickly as he had leaned in, holding the knife in his hand. "I'll dispose-"

A sharp bark interrupted him. He turned around as Luna rounded the corner, Alice and Thomas following. They stopped in their tracks and stared in horror. Alexia's eyes widened, realizing what they saw. They saw _their_ Alexia, bleeding, with the Phantom standing over her with a knife coated in blood. She went to protest, but found her mouth dry. Clenching his fists, Thomas barreled towards Erik.

"Alexia!" Thomas hollered. There was a brilliant flash of lightning. "Get away from her, you… bastard?"

He came to a stop as the Phantom and Luna vanished into thin air. He looked around, pulling off his jacket as he approached Alexia, body tensed and ready for an attack. Alice ran over to pull Alexia into an upright position. Alice, the ever faithful medical student, took off her windbreaker and tied it around Alexia's wound. Thomas threw his jacket over her shoulders before hoisting her onto his back.

"Let's get her to her classmates." Alice whispered and they set off for the exit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alexia saw Erik with Luna at his side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

Everything was a blur. When Thomas and Alice came out of the hedge maze, Alexia's classmates freaked out. Remy stood off to the side, shaking his head ashamedly. One of the chaperones' took her to the hospital. Thomas and Alice demanded to come. Once at the hospital, her arm was sewn up, a quick blood transfusion was made, and her father was called. While he and the doctor talked, Alice and Thomas stood in her hospital room. Alice was pacing back and forth, eyes boring into the tacky laminate floors as Thomas sat on the end of the bed.

"I can't believe it. The Phantom is _real_. Not a legend… flesh and bone." Thomas muttered, almost excitedly. "This is incredible..."

Alexia didn't respond. She glared at the sterile white wall across from her, gingerly touching the bandages covering her stitches. She turned away as Alice moved towards the bed, trying her best not to say anything. She couldn't _really_ hate Alice or Thomas. But she would at least be a little mad. She started to pull the fresh shirt her father brought her over her head.

"You said he was good!" Alice mumbled angrily. "If he was so kind to you, what was that at the maze then?"

Alexia jerked the shirt down, wincing as her arm throbbed. "He _is_ kind to me!" She answered, grimacing at her almost childish tone.

"He was going to _kill you_!"

"No!" Alexia screamed. Alice and Thomas stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. They'd never heard her scream so angrily before. "Erik didn't do this to me! He was gonna throw the knife away when you guys came. Don't judge him!"

Without another word, Alexia stormed out. Once she had calmed down, she would call them and tell them what really happened. She grimaced; police would probably be involved in this. She didn't want to deal with all the drama of it all. The doctor and her father both stared as she slammed the door closed. She flinched at the sound. The worry of the police and her anger at Alice, Thomas and Remy was mixing wrong. She needed to relax. She looked up at her father pleadingly. "Can I finish the field trip? Please?"

Her father glanced at the doctor and she saw the hesitation in his eyes. His daughter just got supposedly stabbed; he wasn't about to let her into a dangerous environment. The doctor smiled. "She will be fine, _monsieur_." He nodded. "Let her go; let her enjoy the _Masque_."

After a moments hesitation, he nodded. "Alright. C'mon, Lexi." Her father smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the hospital.


	11. Act Two Scene Five

Scene Five

"_Does this look good on me?"_

"_Hey, who took that white and gold Victorian that was right here?"_

"_Look at this one!"_

"_How do you tie these strings?"_

"_Is it mandatory to wear these corsets?"_

"_I heard we have to waltz!"_

"_God, I look huge in this! Switch with me!"_

The dressing room at the opera house was full of commotion. Alexia hung off to the side, allowing everyone first serve on the Victorian and Renaissance styled dresses lining the clothes racks. Girls were pulling pounds of makeup from their bags and taking pictures of one another. Seven huge mirrors were set up in the room, girls hounding for space around six of them. They left one alone, one with a long crack across the glass. Alexia didn't dare go near the mirrors.

"Alexia, can you help me?"

A small framed girl, Loraine, was clothed in a violet, wizard-sleeved shift. She held the strings of her plum-colored bodice anxiously. Alexia helped her tie it and smoothed out any wrinkles. Loraine blushed, her blonde hair pulled into a French braid. Alexia grimaced and looked over at the other girls. They all looked beautiful in the dresses. She didn't really want to look for one.

Quietly, a dress fluttered to the ground. Alexia glanced at it for a moment, noticing the dusted red rose sitting on top. She picked the dress and the rose up. The dress was a scarlet Victorian-style with a dark red colored bodice and even darker ruffles. She looked again at the rose and a smile crept onto her face.

"Ooh, that's so pretty. Are you going to wear it, Alexia?" Loraine asked.

Nodding, Alexia pulled it on. Conveniently, it was just her size and fit comfortably, even after Loraine laced up the bodice. Alexia rolled the rose in between her fingers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped the rose in. She stared into the broken mirror, hoping she looked decent.

She grimaced, noticing negative things. She noticed how dark colors of the dress made her skin paler, almost albino white. Dark bags clung underneath her eyes. Some of the scars were visible. To distract herself, she mussed with her ponytail. Some hair rested on her shoulder while the rest hung on her back.

Possibly a trick of the light, something seemed to move inside the mirror. She reached out and placed her palm on the mirror. She could faintly see a black clad man with his palm against the mirror where hers was. She looked up at his shadow-covered face. She smiled.

She spun around as the other girls started to leave. A table with masks sat outside, the girls crowding around it like rabid dogs. She cast a quick glance at the mirror before stepping out to grab a mask.

* * *

Just as someone had guessed, they were expected to waltz at least once during the dance. The class was ecstatic when they found out. A chance to show off was what everyone wanted. So when the first waltz started, the main lobby was full of movement. Apparently, the head of the Junior class had reserved the main lobby for the Masquerade. So the opera house closed its doors to the public at its usual time and decorated the lobby. Security guards stood by hallways, masked and dressed in tuxedos. Couples were standing on the balconies, dancing in circles, drinking punch, and laughing. It was like a true 1800s Masquerade.

However, Alexia found herself staying out of the crowd. She watched the spinning colors in a trance-like state. She reached up and ran her fingers over the velvet petals of the Phantom's rose. Her mind drifted. Where was Remy? She ran her hand down to her silver Venetian catwoman mask. Would anyone recognize her? As an answer, a familiar hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a corner. She looked up into Remy's eyes, which were framed by a mask that was half white, half black. She shivered, curling her hand into a tight fist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at her arm as if he could see the bandages. Pain filled his eyes. "Look, I'm really _really_ sorry. I-I just… It was rabid, I thought, and when I saw your blood-"

"Relax!" She grabbed his jaw. "It was an accident and I'm not dead."

"But I should've gotten helped or stayed with you or something!"

"Enough already. What's done is done." She looked away.

"So you're okay?" When she nodded, he pulled her into a hug. He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "So does that mean you'll dance with me?"

"Only if we can stay over here. I don't wanna risk the chance of hitting my arm or something."

He nodded half-heartedly and took her hand. They fell in step with the music and soon were dancing like the other couples in the overheated, makeshift ballroom. The silver beads on her mask clattered together as they danced. They had good chemistry, stepping in time despite this being Alexia's first time dancing. But she had a lingering sense of being watched. She knew _he _was watching.

_Alexia…_

With a startled gasp, she jumped out of Remy's arms. She winced as her back collided with the wall. Remy approached her slowly, taking in her flushed skin. Alexia blushed harder. She was dancing with Remy. Why was she thinking of the kiss Erik had given her? Misunderstanding her body language, Remy chuckled as he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her to the wall. She looked up at him, eyes wide. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his. She blushed again, giving a small shiver. Without a second thought, he bent his head and started to kiss her.

All thoughts of Erik melted with Remy's touch. Slowly, she reached up to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Slowly, his mouth went across her jaw and down her neck, nibbling the flesh. She blushed, her skin warming under his lips.

A piercing shriek echoed through the ballroom followed by silence.

Alexia pushed away from Remy, recognizing the scream. "Loraine?" She called out, worming through the crowd towards the staircase. "Loraine!"

Loraine was sprawled out on the base of the staircase, Columbina mask held in shaking fingers. Alexia broke through the crowd and crouched next to the small girl. Her frame was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear. She kept looking towards the staircase, shivering when she looked away. The crowd became alive with gossip and chatter. Alexia rubbed Loraine's shoulder.

"Loraine, what is it?" She asked comfortingly. "Are you having an attack?" She whispered, referring to the girl's irrational and sometimes maddening hallucinations.

Loraine shook her head vigorously. "It was so gross." She whispered quietly. "The _monsieur's_ face!" Her voice raised an octave. "The _monsieur's_ face is so gross! All messed up and red and… I saw the inside of his cheek!" With a pitiful sob, Loraine pressed her face into her hands and sobbed.

Alexia trembled. Why was she finding it so hard to breathe? She whispered calming words to Loraine's ears until a chaperone walked out of the crowd. Alexia found herself unable to get up once Loraine had her face buried into the chaperone's chest. Footsteps from the stairwell brought everyone's eyes up.

Loraine pulled away to look before letting out another frightened shriek. The chaperone rose and pulled Loraine away, stroking her back comfortingly. Alexia didn't look up at first. She had taken off _his _mask… that was all the reason she needed.

Slowly, Alexia got to her feet and looked up. Sure enough, a masked man stood on the landing.

Cloaked in dark scarlet… dressed as The Red Death, was the Phantom.

* * *

Author's Note: hey, readers. wow, lots happening? anywho, the mask ideas came from the Venetian Mask Society website. check it out; its really cool :3

Alexia's mask: Silver Catwoman Mask  
Loraine's mask: Silver Columbina Madam Macrame Mask


	12. Act Two Scene Six

Scene Six

Alexia was frozen stiff, searching for his azure eyes under the skull mask. He glanced up from the brim of his hat, meeting her eyes. Slowly, she walked towards the staircase, heels clacking on the hard floor. People started to murmur in the crowd, questions and gossip flying. _He's cool looking. I didn't see that in the dressing room! Is he from our school? Look at Alexia! They know each other? Does Remy know?_ Ignoring the chatter, Erik started to descend the stairs. Once a few feet apart, he swept his hat in an arc, falling into a deep bow. She returned it with a curtsey, which only fueled the tittering gossip from behind. They went to close the distance between each other when Remy ran out of the crowd, obviously mad and confused.

"Alexia? What the hell's going on?" He grabbed her bad arm, making her wince with a small groan.

A gasp overcame the crowd as the Phantom stepped in front of Remy, a rapier drawn at his neck. Alexia turned to stare at the silver blade barely an inch from her face. Remy quickly released Alexia and backed away, stumbling into the arms of his friends. Sheathing his sword, the Phantom turned to Alexia. They stared at each other for a few moments. He removed her mask and let it clatter to the floor. He ran his hand over the rose in her hair, then gently down a lock of hair to her skin. He then skimmed her jaw, making her shiver. He stroked her cheek lovingly before running his hand down to her neck.

His eyes darkened when he spotted Remy's ring around her throat, rolling the topaz between gloved fingers.

"Get your hands off her!"

Alexia flinched as Remy's fist connected with Erik's cheek. Caught off guard, Erik rolled to the floor, mask falling at Alexia's feet. Remy grabbed her arm but she could only stare at the hollow mask staring up at her from the marble. Remy pulled her towards the crowd roughly but with no avail. Shock and worry made her immobile. As Erik started to get up, adrenaline engulfed her body. _They can't see him!_ That was the only tangible thought in her head. She ripped her arm out of Remy's grasp and she crouched down to pick up the mask.

Some of the crowd saw Erik's face. Screams, laughs, and murmurs overtook the crowd.

Erik covered his face as he got to his feet, dashing up the stairs and back onto the landing. Kicking off her heels and gathering her skirts, Alexia ran after him, clutching his mask tightly. In a cloud of red smoke, he vanished into an opening in the floor. Without thinking, she jumped in after him just as the floor closed up.

She landed on a concrete floor, staggering as she regained her balance. She looked around to see countless reflections staring back at her with the same wide-eyed expression. The room was full of revolving mirrors, dimly lit by an unseen light. Erik appeared and vanished as they turned. Biting her lip nervously, she dusted herself off and tried to discern the real Phantom in the mirrors.

"Do you hate me now?" She asked, her voice echoing.

"A question I have already answered. I don't hate you and never will…" He trailed off for a moment.

She took that moment to intervene. "You and I are alike; we're too forgiving." She gave a forced laugh.

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I _can't _hate you… even if you belong to another."

His words struck deep. In sudden fury, she ripped off the necklace and threw it at a mirror. It cracked where the ring struck. "I… do not _belong_ to Remy. Or any other man." She looked up as he stepped out of the darkness. "Maybe you, but no one else." Her eyes fell as she composed herself.

"Then why?" He asked, picking the ring up from the floor.

The pain in his voice was draped with confusion. She stared at the floor. He had every reason to ask that. Remy had hurt her… stabbed her. Ran away. Left her alone. Why had she gone back to him? Why had she accepted his kiss so fervently? She bit her lip as Erik waited for an answer. _Maybe I can claim drug influence_, she thought jokingly, but immediately dismissed it. Erik needed the truth, not just empty lies. Her shoulders sagged; she had to tell him.

"I wanted to forget." She clenched her hands, ignoring the pain from the one holding the mask. "I thought that a boyfriend would keep my mind off of you, maybe even make me forget." She searched for his face, finding nothing but his reflection. "I felt guilty after I took off your mask and it haunted me straight up till now. I hoped that the guilt would go away but with every boy I dated, it grew heavier and heavier. I felt like I was suffocating until I started to date Remy. It went away with him. But today, I finally realized that I…" She blushed, knowing her words sounded cheesy, like a bad soap opera or a ratty romance novel. "I needed you."

His arms came from behind, tentatively wrapping around her waist. "Then stay with me." He whispered into her ear, unfurling her fingers from his mask so he could take it back.

She shook her head slowly, a simple movement that caused the weight on her chest to grow. "I can't."

He spun her around. "Why not?" He almost growled, but his face was pained. "Tell me why we can't be together." She got what he was implying.

"It isn't you, Erik." She whispered, reaching up to stroke his right cheek. "If they haven't already, the school will call the police. Then the police will search the opera house and if they find your lair..." She trailed off.

Sighing heavily, he turned away. He slipped the mask on and grabbed her hand. She kept her eyes on their interlocked fingers as he led her into the mirrors. Soon, they entered a fire-lit, stone passage. He pulled a torch from the wall and led her through dark, twisting hallways. She followed him quietly, stroking the back of his shaking hand with her thumb. The chill of his skin radiated through the glove and comforted her. The silence between them was another story. She bit her lip. '_Did I hurt him again?'_ She mused, praying for the contrary.

They stopped at the mirrored door that led into the _prima donna's _dressing room. Placing the torch in a holder, he ceremoniously opened the door with a sweeping bow. As she stepped through, he came up behind her, wound his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt Remy's ring pressed into her hand as Erik stepped away. She looked up at him, noticing a sad, miniscule smile on his face.

Before anything else could be said, she leaned up and kissed him. He was still for a moment, shocked at her move. But slowly, he wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her to him. Her head tilted and their kiss became deeper, transitioning from innocent to passionate. She felt his desperation in his kiss, as if it was the last one he would give. It hurt her, sensing his sadness as he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. Skin flushed and armed with a brilliant smile, Alexia stepped away and gave a grateful curtsey, one returned with a deep bow. With a dramatic twirl of his cloak, Erik walked back into the mirror and the dark passageway.

"I will come for you, my angel." Was the last thing she heard as the mirror slid closed.

Body tingling with warmth, she let it close. But there was a feeling of loneliness as the dank of the dressing room closed in on her with his absence. She smoothed the wrinkles on her dress and smoothed her hair out of her ponytail, holding the rose with stroking fingers. "What do I do now?" She grumbled under her breath. She didn't want to confront her class, let alone sighed heavily; she'd have to do something about him...

She turned and ran out of the dressing room. The security guard that watched the hallway was gone, giving her an opportunity to step out quietly. The lobby was in chaos, chaperones doing multiple head checks as the students chatted amongst themselves. They were all back in their regular clothes. Not too far off, she spotted Remy with his arms around another girl. Jealousy was a fleeting emotion but was diminished when somebody spotted her. All heads swiveled to look at her. The lobby became silent for only a moment.

Suddenly, everyone rushed at her. People were laughing at her, congratulating her for finding such a freak. Others were ridiculing her and questioning her. She was cornered as the voices all became a loud, echoing hum. She pressed herself as far away as she could, grimacing at all the chaos. Then, Remy broke through the crowd, clearly angry. Everyone became silent, save for a few titters or whispers. He grabbed her by the wrist roughly and pulled her out of the crowd. No one followed them outside.

"What the fuck was that?" He hollered at her. He never released her, fist curling tightly around her wrist. "If you're cheating on me, tell me now!"

She gave a fraction of a smile before he twisted her arm. The rose fell from her hand.

"You think that shit was funny? Who the hell was that guy, huh? Last time I checked, you're _my_ girlfriend!" She bit into her lip as his nails dug into her skin.

Anger and fear were battling for dominance in Alexia. "Yeah, and so is that girl you were just-"

He cut her off. "If you want this to work, don't throw your body at every other dude that walks by. Especially freaks with messed up faces. God, that was absolutely fucking disgu-"

Rage won the battle.

Infuriated, Alexia punched him as hard as he could. His hand loosened as he staggered against the railing. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and rubbed the tender flesh. "Don't you _ever_ say that about him!" She yelled. She took the necklace and threw it at him. "You're nothing but a bag of garbage compared to Erik!"

"Erik? So the freak's got a name?" Remy rose, laughing. "I bet Erik doesn't get you blushing like I did not too long ago."

She glared daggers at him. But something came over her as his words sank in. A smug smile came to her lips as she tilted her head in a superior way. "Actually, yes, he did. And? He's actually _nice_ to me. He doesn't treat me like property whenever another guy gets in the picture."

"What're you saying, bi-" Her hand grabbed his jaw, nails digging into his cheeks.

"I'm _implying_ that you'd be human if you weren't such a possessive snot rag. We're through, right here and now. Don't ever come near me again."

She let go of his face and stormed back inside, hiding her satisfaction with a scowl. The entire class was huddled around the doors; no surprise there. Teens were like ravenous dogs, looking for a piece of meat they could tear at and manipulate. They made a path for her as she stormed in before gossip and whispers shattered the silence. She made a b-line for the dressing room, elated tears streaming down her face. Before she could make it to the room, Remy plowed through the crowd and grabbed her bad arm tightly. A pained, choking sound escaped her.

"We aren't through, you and I. Not by a long shot!"

Alexia was paralyzed by pain and the look in Remy's eyes. As his grip tightened, all her satisfaction drained from her, leaving a raw fear. The look in his eyes… she'd seen it once… from three strangers in an alley… hysteria bubbled in the back of her throat as she tried to break his hold. Her eyes widened at the sight of a black shadow sliding silently and unnoticed through the crowd. It shot up behind Remy, going unnoticed by everyone except for her, a red lasso held in gloved hands...

"Leave her alone." Someone hollered from the crowd. Both Remy and the shadow became still. The speaker was the perfect incentive. People started to nod and grab at the two of them. The shadow dropped away, disappearing from view as the crowd surrounded Remy and pushed Alexia away.

"_God, get a grip, man!"_

"_Jesus Christ, you treat all girls like that, you pig?"_

"_Dude! Grow some balls and get over it!"_

"_Y'know a relationship's bad when the girl picks a freak over you."_

"_Yeah, he did something wrong."_

"_Seriously, Remy? You're pathetic."_

"_Get over it."_

"_She broke up with you."_

"_It's done."_

The crowd pushed her towards the dressing room as people swarmed around Remy. The chaperones and security guards started to intervene, but not before Remy got an earful. Alexia slipped into the dressing room and locked the door. She leaned against the wood and sighed heavily. Something told her that her social life was going to get _very _chaotic. She scoffed, finding her clothes and changing into them.

"That went better than I thought." She joked, smiling wryly.

Faintly, she heard Erik laughing from nowhere in particular.

**ACT TWO - END

* * *

**

Authors Note: :3 For all you anti-Remy readers, there you go; some good, old-fashion bashing. If it's not enough, there's more coming in the last few chapters (about three of them, probably). Also, upon further inspection, there have been published releases of Phantom of the Opera stories; there's a few of them if you search Phantom of the Opera on the Borders website. So... should I make a few edits to make this story Gaston Leroux's version and make it a book or keep it on Fanfiction? Tell me what you think while I work on the last chapters :D**  
**


	13. QUESTION! Note

Now, a word from the very bored and curious author! 8D

So, since it seems nobody seemed to read my little not at the end of the last chapter, I'll ask directly. There have been _**multiple **_books published based off of The Phantom of the Opera. Would any of you, my readers, be interested in this being turned into a book? It might be tweaked a little to match Gaston Leroux's original version and it might not be, I haven't decided. However, it would be an official book with not only the chapters prior to this note, but concept arts of the characters, maybe some "rough draft" chapters. If you are interested, tell me in a review! If not, I will keep this inside the boundaries of the website.

Your Most Humble and Obedient Servant,

DemonVampire13


End file.
